Nuestro primer beso
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: Ambos eran aún pequeños cuando ese primer beso llegó... ¿Quién será el afortunado, Edward, Jacob o... Mike?


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a S. Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**Nuestro primer beso**

Hacía unas semanas que acababa de cumplir 13 y encima, para 'celebrarlo' me tenía que venir 5 semanas con mi padre, a Forks, el problema no era él, le quería muchísimo, el problema era Forks, odiaba ese pueblecito verdoso, de 3.120 habitantes.

_-Vamos Bella, vas a perder el avión_- me gritaba mi madre desde la entrada

-¡Ya voy, mamá!- contesté con la voz llena de un fingido entusiasmo, ¡odiaba ir a Forks!

Bajé rápido y me encontré con mi madre y Phil cargando las maletas al coche, ojalá pudiese quedarme con ellos... pero, en cierto modo, quería ver a mi padre.

_TIEMPO DESPUÉS..._

Habían sido horas de viaje, me dolía todo, y encima con trasbordo en Seattle, menos mal que ''por fin'' había llegado a Port Angeles, donde me recogía Charlie, mi padre.

-Hola, Bella. Estás muy guapa- dijo sonrojado

-Emm... sí, tú te ves bien- dije sin mucho entusiasmo, si en algo nos parecíamos, era en la poca expresividad de sentimientos mutuos.

Una hora después, con todo el viaje sin más conversación que esa, llegamos a la que sería nuestra casa por semanas...

Subí mi equipaje, que al fijarme bien no era tanto, solo unas pocas maletas, le dije a Charlie que no hacía falta que me ayudase, yo podía en solo dos viajes, pero se negó y al final me las subió él.

Luego de desempacar mis cosas mi padre se fue con una disculpa, pero tenía que ver un super partido de la liga de beisbol que si no lo veía, se perdía todo el hilo, acepté de inmediato, no le quería revoloteando a mi alrededor, no podía seguir fingiendo más y rompí a llorar en silencio, mañana, fiel a su rutina, Charlie me llevaría al parque de los 'niños grandes' para que conociese a gente a la cual yo no quería conocer.

Era tarde por lo que con la excusa del viaje le dije a Charlie que tenía sueño y que no quería cenar.

Me levanté temprano, como de costumbre, eran sobre las 10 de la mañana (10 A.M), salté de la cama y me duché tardando más de lo estrictamente necesario, me vestí con unos pitillos claros y una simple camiseta rosa, bajé a por el desayuno y me preparé cereales con zumo de naranja.

Cuando terminé de comérmelo todo oí a Charlie bajar ruidosamente las escaleras, al girarme, vi con sorpresa que ya se encontraba vestido. Supuse que sería para llevarme rápido al estúpido parque de 'niños grandes'.

-Bella, ¡Que madrugadora! ¿Debe ser que tienes ganas de ir ya al parque de los niños grandes?- Charlie... siempre tan predecible...

-Sí papá, claro que sí- dije con un entusiasmo tan fingido que ni sé como se lo creyó.

-¡Vamos! Iremos en coche

Por el camino Charlie dio su monólogo de siempre, que si Bella haz amigos, que si verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar que si esto que si lo otro... bla bla bla...

Al llegar el parque era mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba, ¡y encima se me había olvidado mi libro en casa!

¡ouch!

Nos bajamos del coche y Charlie fue a sentarse a un banco, creo que hablaba con Billy Black, un amigo suyo.

-Ven Bella, Billy quiere presentarte a alguien.- oh no...

-Hola Bella, que guapa estás, mira, hoy ni Rachel ni Rebecca han podido venir, pero Jacob sí está aquí. ¡Jake!- gritó haciendo salir de entre los matorrales de las rosas a un chico alto y moreno.

-Mira Jake, ella es Bella- dijo empujando al chico hacia mi.

-Venga Jake, llévala a conocer el parque.- dijo Billy.

Acto seguido me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó corriendo hacia no sé qué sitio, por fin, cuando estábamos tras los matorrales, me dijo.

-Bien, aquí sí podemos hablar de verdad, con los mayores no se puede- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

Le correspondí la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Bella, y tú eras Jacob ¿no?

-Jake para los amigos- se le notaba que prefería Jake y no Jacob, era gracioso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó.

-Acabo de cumplir trece, ¿y tú? Eres alto.

-yo 12.- dijo orgulloso

¡oh! Era menor que yo y me sacaba cosa así como dos cabezas. Era increíble.

-Bueno y ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Ven, que te presento a mis amigos, también te presento a la gente con la que NO te puedes juntar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo en tono serio

Reí.

-Por supuesto

-Ven conmigo

Me llevó hasta un sitio al lado del tobogán donde había mucho chavales.

-Hola, esta es Bella, y a partir de hoy es nuestra amiga, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jake con voz autoritaria.

-Wow, una nueva- chillaron todos a coro.

Pero mi mundo se había parado, ahora solo veía a ese niño solo, apartado de los demás, era alto, más que yo pero menos que Jacob, tenía el pelo color bronce y los ojos de un verde tan intenso como dos esmeraldas bañadas en esperanza. Tenía la tez clara, era hermoso.

Le di un codazo a Jacob, para que me mirase.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté, señalándole disimuladamente

-¡Ah! Él, él es Edward Cullen, pero es raro, solo se junta con sus hermanas y poco más, no vayas con él.

Quería preguntar más, saber más sobre ese Edward, pero no me dio la oportunidad.

-Venga Bella, atiende, te los voy a presentar.

-Ese es Mike Newton- dijo señalando a un chico guapo, pero ni la mitad que Edward, era rubio, y ojos azules pero no era un 'modelo'. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, mirándome descaradamente de arriba abajo.

-Ese otro es Erick Yorkie- dijo, esta vez señalando a un chico que estaba al lado de Mike, era moreno, de un moreno graso y parecía el típico chico que juega ajedrez. Le sonreí y este a su vez, hizo lo que su predecesor, me miró descaradamente.

-Ese otro es Tyler Crowley- Esta vez era un muchacho moreno, alto parecía jugador de baloncesto. Hice los mismos gestos de cortesía que con los dos anteriores.

-Esa de ahí es Jessica.- dijo señalando a una muchacha más bajita que yo, pero dentro de la media, parecía simpática.

-Esa Lauren- me miró mal, era rubia, muy guapa pero parecía de esas que se creen superiores.

Lo mismo pasó con las demás chicas, se creían superiores, en total eran estos...

Mike

Erick

Tyler

Jacob

Jessica

Lauren

Tanya

Irina

Jane

Kate

Laurent

James

Victoria

Eran bastantes, pero yo seguía queriendo saber más sobre ese Edward, quería librarme de ellos, pero no sabía cómo.

Estaba pensando cuando alguien me tiró del brazo, al girarme vi a una chica pequeña, muy por debajo de la media, su pelo era liso y negro, corto y a lo loco, parecía un duende.

-Bella, ven con nosotros – por un momento, por increíble que pareciese, pensé que me llevaría a Duendilandia- ven a jugar con nosotros, seremos buenas amigas, lo presiento- medio chilló la duende.

Me dejé llevar, sentía curiosidad.

Y qué sorpresa me llevé al ver que era amiga (o eso supuse) de Edward Cullen. Casi me mareo, de cerca era aún más guapo.

-Bueno Bella,- esto un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Lo intuí.

Eso me asustó, pero seguro que lo había escuchado decir a Jake.

-Bueno venga- dijo saltando hiperactivamente- te los presento- chilló apuntando a un grupo de niños.

-¡oh! Lo olvidaba, me llamo Alice Cullen.

-Hola chicos, ella es Bella- les saludó.

-Mira, ese de ahí es Emmett- dijo señalando a un enorme oso, que parecía tener 17 años.

-No te asustes, es inofensivo, tiene 14 años.

-Hola Bella- dijo Emmett dándome un ENORME abrazo.

-ho-hola- contesté sin respiración.

-Ese es Jasper- dijo señalando a un rubio, también alto.

-Hola- dijo serio pero sonriéndome.

-hola.

5 minutos más tarde...

-bueno, ya solo nos queda Eddie.

-No me llamo Eddie, hola Bella, me llamo Edward Cullen, no te hagas caso de Alice.

Al final éran los siguientes.

Edward

Alice

Jasper

Rosalie

Emmett

Angela

Ben

Pero sin duda, con quien mejor congenié desde el principio fue con Edward y Alice, incluso mejor que con Jake.

Después de unas horas de risas entre todos y juegos sin parar Edward me dijo

-Bella ven un momento.

Le seguí en silencio, era increíble la confianza que habíamos cogido con solo unas horas, parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

Me llevó hasta la sombra de un árbol, en un sitio bastante rebuscado.

Se veía nervioso.

Muy nervioso.

Me apoyé en el árbol, mirándole.

Se acercó más a mí, extendió su brazo hasta apoyar la palma de su mano en la corteza del árbol. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, eso era malo, a esas alturas yo estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Bella, sé que es pronto, te acabo de conocer, pero quiero intentar una cosa- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo no pude ni siquiera contestar, así que solo asentí como una imbécil.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, ambos cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo y después

Me besó.

Fue un beso lleno de inexperiencia, fue nuestro primer beso.

Al terminar, nos sonrojamos y nos dirigimos como bobos a donde estaban los demás, que parecían saberlo todo.

Seguimos jugando un rato más hasta que alguien empujó a Alice. Jacob y Mike

-Tú, Cullen, ¿Qué haces con mi Bella?- me molestó su tonito de posesividad sobre mí.

Alice en ese momento estaba en el suelo.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva, los tres juntos daban miedo.

-¿Qué quieres, Black? – dijo Jasper en tono amedrentador.

-¿Qué hacéis con Bella?

-Bella, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te secuestraron verdad? ¡Lo sabía!- gimoteó Mike.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero- contesté fríamente.

-Bella, ¡te comieron en coco! – chilló Mike

- Pedidle perdón a Alice, la tirasteis al suelo- dije seria.

-Ni de broma, seguro que fue ella la que te secuestró, ¿a que si? – dijo Jacob.

-¡no me han secuestrado! ¡estoy aquí porque quiero!- chillé, no me gustaba como trataba a los Cullen ni como me trataba a mí.

-Sí, ¡sí te han secuestrado! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio vendría con ellos! – gritó Jake.

No me lo podía creer, Jake no era como yo pensaba.

-Jacob, deja a Bella en paz- dijo una voz musical y dulce, Edward.

-¡Déjala en paz tú! – contestó Mike

Y sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, Mike y Jacob se enzarzaron en una pelea con Edward y Emmett.

Jasper se quedó fuera a petición de Alice, la cual estaba chillando como loca que parasen.

Los demás niños de cada bando corrieron a ver qué sucedía con tanto escándalo y con sorpresa, al ver a sus amigos en la pelea, los intentaron separar, tras varios intentos fallidos, se separaron.

Cada cual tenía unos chorreones de sangre, unos en la frente, otros en el labio, o en la pierna, pero en general, nada grave.

-¡Estáis locos!- chillamos Rosalie, Alice y yo a la vez.

Y con todo el escándalo, llegaron Billy, Charlie y otro hombre al que no supe identificar.

-Papá...- musitaron Edward, Alice y Emmett a la vez.

-Papi...- dijo Jake.

-charlie- susurré yo.

-Madre mía hija, la que has montado- dijo Charlie muy serio.

Rosalíe me dijo que el otro hombre era Carlisle, el padre de Edward, Emmett y Alice.

Ni Carlisle ni Billy abrieron el pico al ver a sus hijos, simplemente dijeron

-Despedirse de su nueva amiga, en casa hablaré con ustedes.

Edward y yo nos dimos un beso corto en los labios, sin que nadie lo notase, me puse roja como un tomate y le dije adiós.

A los demás les di un beso en la mejilla y un 'Hasta pronto'.

Ojalá volviese a ver a Edward Cullen, después de todo aquél había sido mi primer beso.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¡Les agradecería mucho un review con su opinión! **


End file.
